Zoo Dublin
Der Dubliner Zoo befindet sich ungefähr drei Meilen vom Stadtzentrum entfernt im Phoenix Park und ist die Hauptattraktion für Familien auf der grünen Insel Irland. Der Dubliner Zoo eröffnete im Jahre 1830 und ist somit, neben London und Paris, der drittälteste Zoo der Welt. Im Auftrag der Zoologischen Gesellschaft Dublins, wurde der Zoo tatsächlich zunächst mit Tieren aus dem Londoner Zoo ausgestattet. Der Zoo ist nun vielmehr eine moderne Anlage des 21. Jahrhunderts, das sich der Forschung, Erhaltung sowie dem Management von Tieren verschrieben hat. Jüngste Entwicklungen des Zoos umfassen einen umfangreichen Ausbau sowie Vergrößerung des Geländes und die Modernisierung der Besucheranlagen. Einige Räumlichkeiten des Zoos aus dem 19. Jahrhunderts sind jedoch verblieben, so zum Beispiel die historische Teestube. Elefantenanlage Dublins Zoo bietet eines der größten asiatischen Elefanten-Gehege (komplett im asiatischen Regenwald integriert) – The Kaziranga Forest Trail. Das neue Gehege wurde am 28. Juni 2007 eröffnet. Der Zoo hält neben einem Zuchtbullen eine Herde von miteinander verwandten Kühen und ihren Kälbern. Ein großer Wasserfall, ein Fluss und zwei Elefanten-Pool und zahlreiche Beschäftigungsmöglichkeit runden die Anlage ab. Auch gibt es eine eigene Webcam für das Elefantengehege. Elefantenhaltung thumb|left|286px|Elefanten-Bad im Zoo Dublin Ursprünglich gab es zwei Asiatischen Elefanten im Zoo (Judy und Kirsty), übernommen aus dem Zoo Chester im Jahr 1991, aber sie wurden anlässlich des Neubaus der Elefantenanlage an den deutschen Zoo Neunkirchen abgegeben. Als dann wesentlich später endlich ein neues Gehege gebaut wurde, konnte man auch gebär- und zeugungsfähige Elefanten halten. Zwei erwachsene Kühe, Bernhardine und Yasmin (Schwestern) und Yasmins Kalb, Anak, kamen im Oktober 2006 in den Zoo Dublin vom Zoo Rotterdam. Bernhardine gebar am 7. Mai 2007 den ersten jemals in Irland geborenen Elefanten, Asha. Am 17.02.2008 wurde dann Budi, der Bruder von Anak, geboren. Er lebt mittlerweile mit dem Namen "Billy" im Denver Zoo in den USA. Am 09.07.2012 kam der Bulle Upali nach Dublin, um dort für Nachwuchs zu sorgen. Im Frühjahr 2014 wurde bekannt, dass drei Kühe des Zoos trächtig sind. Kälber erwarten zwischen Juni und Oktober desselben Jahres demnach Bernhardine, Yasmin und Anak. Inzwischen brachte Yasmin am 17.07.2014 ein Bullkalb zur Welt. Ihr folgte Anak mit ebenfalls einem kleinen Bullen am 19.08.2014. Der Zoo Dublin ist derzeit einer der wenigen Zoos in Europa, die eine reine Familiengruppe aus miteinander verwandten Kühen und Kälbern halten. Es leben nunmehr auch drei Generationen von Elefanten in Dublin, zudem sind alle davon Zoogeburten. Zu Bernhardines Nachkommen vor Ort gehören die drei Töchter Asha, Samiya und Avani und ihre Enkelin Zinda (Tochter von Asha), ihre Schwester Yasmin hat bei sich die Tochter Anak und die Söhne Kavi und Kabir sowie die Enkel Ashoka und Sanjay, Söhne von Tochter Anak. Am 28.Februar 2019 hat der erfolgreiche Zuchtbulle Upali den Zoo verlassen um im französischen Zoo Le Pal erneut als Zuchtbulle tätig zu werden. Elefantengeburten Die ersten Geburten des Zoos erfolgten nach der Anreise der beiden trächtig aus dem Zoo Rotterdam (Diergaarde Blijdorp) überführten Schwestern Bernhardine und Yasmin. Sie waren dort noch von dem Bullen Alexander gedeckt worden. So gilt Bernhardines Tochter Asha als erster in Irland geborener Elefant. Erst mit der Haltung des Bullen Upali, geboren im Zoo Zürich, aufgewachsen im Zoo Chester, ab Sommer 2012 begann die eigene Elefantenzucht des Zoos Dublin. Geboren wurden hier: #'Asha', weiblich, geboren am 07.05.2007 (Mutter: Bernhardine, Vater: Alexander), lebt im Zoo Dublin bei ihrer Mutter; #'Budi', männlich, geboren am 17.02.2008 (Mutter: Yasmin, Vater: Alexander), ging im Sommer 2012 in den Zoo Antwerpen, wo er ein Jahr lang zusammen mit Ming Jung verbrachte, und reiste im Sommer 2013 in den Denver Zoo (Colorado, USA), wo seitdem er erneut in einer Bullengruppe lebt, zu der auch sein Vetter Bodhi gehört; #'Kavi', männlich, geboren am 17.07.2014 (Mutter: Yasmin, Vater: Upali), lebt mit seiner Mutter im Zoo Dublin; #'Ashoka', männlich, geboren am 19.08.2014 (Mutter: Anak, Vater: Upali), lebt mit seiner Familie im Dublin Zoo; #'Samiya', weiblich, geboren am 17.09.2014 (Mutter: Bernhardine, Vater: Upali), lebt mit Familie im Dublin Zoo. #'Zinda', weiblich, geboren am 19.09.2016 (Mutter: Asha, Vater: Upali), lebt mit Familie im Dublin Zoo. #'Avani', weiblich, geboren am 13.03.2017 (Mutter: Bernhardine, Vater: Upali), lebt mit Familie im Dublin Zoo. Allerdings wird sie nicht von ihrer Mutter Bernhardine, sondern von ihrer Halbschwester Asha versorgt. Asha als jüngste Mutterkuh säugt neben ihrer Tochter Zinda auch die sechs Monate jüngere Avani. Die eigentliche Mutter Bernhardine versorgt ihre mittlere Tochter Samiya sehr gut. Ihre jüngste Tochter aber, behandelt sie wie eine Enkelin. #'Kabir', männlich, geboren am 15.05.2017 (Mutter: Yasmin, Vater: Upali), lebt mit seiner Mutter im Zoo Dublin #'Sanjay', männlich, geboren am 10.02.2018 (Mutter: Anak, Vater: Upali), lebt mit seiner Mutter, Goßmutter und Tanten im Zoo Dublin; Weblinks * Offizielle Homepage des Zoo Dublin http://www.dublinzoo.ie. * Bericht auf der deutschen Seite von de.wikipedia.org http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zoo_Dublin. * Artikel über den Zoo Dublin im Reiseführer Cityscouter http://www.cityscouter.de/reisefuehrer/dublin/Dublin-Zoo.html. *Dublin Zoo seeks elephants sponsor as it awaits birth of three calves, Bericht zu drei bevorstehenden Geburten 2014 auf www.irishtimes.com. *Elephant calf continues baby boom at zoo, Artikel zur zweiten Geburt von Elefanten im Jahr 2014 im Zoo Dublin auf www.irishexaminer.com. Kategorie:Zoo